Bella New Love
by RosePotter123
Summary: When the Cullens left Bella felt like they ripped and stomped on her heart but as she meets Luke a La Push shapeshifter she finds her heart mending and falling in love with the wolf it was all good until the Cullens came LLA/OC
1. La Push Wolf Pack

She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the boy Paul of how he shook before turning into the horse sized wolves she had seen before in the meadow and how Jake had phased right after protecting her she couldnt push down the worry Paul looked vicious she couldn't imagine her sweet kind Jake fighting him but the boys she followed as she went inside a house didn't even seemed bothered by it she whould of thought Embry whould be worried Jake was his best friend but he was making bets about it

As boys walked in without even knocking she stopped nervously wondering what was inside but swallowed her fear and waked inside she relaxed when she saw nothing frightening there was only five girls

Her eyes followed Embry and Jared as they immediately walked to the two girls that sat on chairs beside the small table and cringed as she watched the romantical display infornt of her as her heart dug a new hole

Embry had his arms around the girls waist as he out his face in her looked at the girl she was pretty with long straight midnight black hair with dark russet and light warm hazel eyes her mouth stretched into a content smile as she looked at Embry softly

The girl that sitting on Jareds lap had short curly hair dark brown hair up to her shoulders and light russet skin her dark brown eyes were looking intently at Jareds face as his was on hers they seemed to be in there on little world

Not wanting to look at the couples anymore she turned to the two girls who leaned on the counter talking not taking notice of there arrival

The one on the left was short curvy with soft looking russet skin her light brown hair pulled into a pony tail and wide caramel eyes gave her a innocent look

The one on the left didn't have the same russet skin tone like the rest but a rather like a tan that whould never go away she had honey coloured hair that reached her waist in ringlets and was tall and slender her almond shaped deep blue eyes looking amused about what the girl beside her was talking about

Bella thought that she had seen her somewhere it was like she knew her but could not remember

Bella let her eyes wonder to the last and final girl who moving around in the kitchen

She was a young woman rather than the other teenager girls in the room with satiny copper skin and long,straight, crow-black hair was standing at the counter by the sink, popping big muffins out of a tin andplacing them on a paper plate.

And then she asked "You guys hungry?" in a melodic voice, and she turned to face us full on, a smile onhalf of her face.

The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, livid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

Thankful for Embry's warning about not to stare at her , I quickly turned my eyes to the muffins in her hands. They smelled wonderful—like fresh blueberries.

"Oh," Emily said, surprised. "Who's this?"I looked up, trying to focus on the left half of her she noticed that the other girls in the room were looking at her curiously aswell

"Bella Swan," Jared told her, shrugging. Apparently, I'd been a topic of conversation before. "Who else?"

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around," Emily murmured. She stared at me, and neither half of heronce-beautiful face was friendly.

"So, you're the vampire girl."I stiffened. "Yes. Are you the wolf girl?"She laughed, as did Embry and Jared and the other girls

The left half of her face warmed. "I guess I am." She turned to Jared and the girl on his lap. "Where's Sam?""Bella, er, surprised Paul this morning."Emily rolled her good eye. "Ah, Paul," she sighed.

"What he is so getting a talking to later"said the short curvy girl looking furious and Bella felt herself flinch at her face which had lost its innocents

"Do you think they'll be long? I was just about to start the eggs."Emily said

"Don't worry," Embry told her."If they're late, we won't let anything go to waste."

Emily chuckled, and then opened the refrigerator. "No doubt," she agreed. "Bella, are you hungry? Go ahead and help yourself to a muffin."

"Thanks." I took one from the plate and started nibbling around the edges. It was delicious, and it felt good in my tender stomach. Embry picked up his third and shoved it into his mouth whole.

"Save some for your brothers," Emily chastised him, hitting him on the head with a wooden spoon. The word surprised me, but the others thought nothing of it.

"Embry gross"said the girl beside him hitting him on his arm she noticed she did it softly

"Pig," Jared commented.

"how about we introduce ourselves"Emily said looking at the other four girls in the kitchen

"oh I'm Jade it's nice to meet you"Jade said from Jareds lap warmly seeming content as she smiled at her

"hi im Susan"said Susan as she waved shyly from Embry side her russet skin slowly Turing a light link shade

"Milly welcome to the pack"Millie smirked before she sat in the middle of the couples

"Lily I go to your school it's alright if you haven't noticed me"Lily smiled at her as she went to help Emily with the food

I blinked racking my brain of the name Lily she wasn't surprised if she didn't know her as she had been a zombie ever since...they left she stopped trying to remember as she watched them silently

I leaned against the counter and watched the seven of them banter like a family. Emily's kitchen was a friendly place, bright with white cupboards and pale wooden floorboards. On the little round table, acracked blue-and-white china pitcher was overflowing with wildflowers. Embry and Jared and the other girls seemed entirely at ease here.

Emily was mixing a humongous batch of eggs, several dozen, in a big yellow bowl. She had the sleeves ofher lavender shirt pushed up, and I could see that the scars extended all the way down her arm to the back of her right hand. Hanging out with werewolves truly did have its risks, just as Embry had said.

The front door opened, and Sam stepped through.

"Emily," he said, and so much love saturated his voice that I felt embarrassed, intrusive, as I watched him cross the room in one stride and take her face in his wide hands. He leaned down and kissed the darks scars on her right cheek before he kissed her lips.

"Hey, none of that," Jared complained. "I'm eating."Which got a smack from Jade only too get a kiss from him leaving her looking dreamy and lost

"Then shut up and eat," Sam suggested, kissing Emily's ruined mouth again.

"Ugh," Embry groaned.

"oh shut up dont say your not like that with Susan"Millie snickered as they watched Embry and Susan blush and look down

This was worse than any romantic movie; this was so real that it sang out loud with joy and life and true love. I put my muffin down and folded my arms across my empty chest. I stared at the flowers, trying to ignore the utter peace of their moment, and the wretched throbbing of my wounds.

I was grateful for the distraction when Jacob and Paul came through the door, and then shocked when I saw that they were laughing. While I watched, Paul punched Jacob on the shoulder and Jacob went for a kidney jab in return. They laughed again. They both appeared to be in one piece.

Jacob scanned the room, i thought he was trying to find me but as his eyes stopped on Lily he beamed at her looking at her with so much love that Bella thought looked like Jared,Embry and Sam as they looked at Susan,Jade and Emily

He walked to Lily eloping her in his large arms and kissed her forehead,nose,cheeks than lips before pulling away from Lily who smiled faintly at him as she put her arms around his waiste

She felt her self relieved she had no doubt that Jacob had a crush on her and was happy to seem him with someone else she had not want to hurt his feelings when she couldn't love him as much as he wanted to

But another part of her was sad he wasn't her Jacob was someone else's to hold and be happy with not hers and she felt herself be alone again

Jacob looked up to her as he stood beside Lily not loosing his grip on her to her

"Hey, Bells," he greeted me cheerfully. "Sorry about before," he said "How are you holding up.'"

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Good muffins." I picked mine back up and started nibbling again.

"Emily the one that cooks them of course there going to be good"Lily smiled to Emily who smiled at her before putting her attention back to Sam

"Oh, man!" Jared wailed, interrupting us.

I looked up, and he,Millie and Embry were examining a fading pink line on Paul's forearm. Embry was grinning,exultant.

"Fifteen dollars," he crowed.

"that what you get nearly hurting Bella"Millie huffed but she gave Paul a peck on the lips before sitting on his lap tracing his scar

She looked up as she heard the door open once again and felt her eyes zero on the boy who walked in he was Beutiful even more than _he_ was which she thought was not possible he had the same russet skin and cropped hair like the rest of the pack he was muscular more than Embry and Jared and was even more taller than Jacob he had a stong jaw and red-brown eyes he seemed not to notice her as he walked over to them yawning

"nice for you to join us Luke"Sam said looking very serious to the beautiful boy

"oi Luke I like you to meet Bella"Jacob grinned it seemed he was friendly to him

She blushed as she felt him looking at her and had the courage to look up her eyes trailing up to his legs to the low hung short on his hips and up the toned abs to his face than to his eyes as there eyes connected Luke looked stumped he wasn't even looking at her really he had a face like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time usually she whould blush and look down but she couldn't for some reason she didn't want too thinking he whould disappear if she looked down

It seemed that the others saw it as there eyes darted back and forward to them like a tennis match all seemed amused and relieved about something that she didn't know

"Hey, guys," Sam said in a loud voice, interrupting all the conversations going on in the small room. Emily was at the stove, scraping the egg mixture around a big skillet, but Sam still had one hand touching thesmall of her back, an unconscious gesture. "Jacob has information for us."Paul looked unsurprised. Jacob must have explained this to him and Sam already. Or… they'd just heard his thoughts.

"I know what the redhead wants." Jacob directed his words toward Jared,Luke and Embry. "That's what I was trying to tell you before." He kicked the leg of the chair Paul had settled into.

"And?" Jared asked.

Jacob's face got serious. "She is trying to avenge her mate—only it wasn't the black-haired leech we killed. The Cullens got her mate last year, and she's after Bella now."This wasn't news to me, but I still shivered.

Jared, Embry,Mille,Jade,Susan,Lily and Emily stared at me with open-mouthed surprise.

Out the corner of her she saw Luke shakng and was concerned, not about if he turned into the horse sized wolf but why.

"She's just a girl," Embry protested.

"I didn't say it made sense. But that's why the bloodsucker's been trying to get past us. She's beenheading for Forks."They continued to stare at me, mouths still hanging open, for a long moment. I ducked my head.

"Excellent," Jared finally said, a smile beginning to pull up the corners of his mouth. "We've got bait."With stunning speed, Jacob yanked a can opener from the counter and launched it at Jared's head.

Jared's hand flicked up faster than I would have thought possible, and he snagged the tool just before it hit his face.

"Bella is not bait."growled Luke as he glared at Jared

"You know what I mean," Jared said, unabashed.

"oh shut up Jared you shouldn't even say it in the first place"Jade said crossing her arms

"So we'll be changing our patterns," Sam said, ignoring their squabble. "We'll try leaving a few holes, and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't try to take advantage of our divided numbers."

"Quit's got to be close to joining us," Embry murmured. "Then we'll be able to split evenly."

Everyone looked down. I glanced at Jacob's face, and it was hopeless, like it had been yesterday afternoon, outside his house. No matter how comfortable they seemed to be with their fate, here in this happy kitchen, none of these werewolves wanted the same fate for their friend.

"Well, we won't count on that," Sam said in a low voice, and then continued at his regular volume. "Paul,Jared, and Embry will take the outer perimeter, and Jacob,Luke and I will take the inner. We'll collapse inwhen we've got her trapped."I noticed that the girls looked very concerned as Sam spoke and for some reason looked to Luke

Sam caught my eye. "Jacob thinks it would be best if you spent as much time as possible here in La won't know where to find you so easily, just in case."

"What about Charlie?" I demanded.

"March Madness is still going," Jacob said. "I think Billy and Harry can manage to keep Charlie downhere when he's not at work."

"Wait," Sam said, holding one hand up. His glance flickered to Emily and then back to me. "That's what Jacob thinks is best, but you need to decide for yourself. You should weigh the risks of both options very seriously. You saw this morning how easily things can get dangerous here, how quickly they get out of hand. If you choose to stay with us, I can't make any guarantees about your safety."

"I won't hurt her," Jacob mumbled, looking down.I saw Lily put a hand on his arm looking at him making him look up and tighten him to her

Sam acted as if he hadn't heard him speak. "If there was somewhere else you felt safe…"I bit my lip. Where could I go that wouldn't put someone else in danger? I recoiled again from the idea of bringing Renee into this—pulling her into the circle of the target I wore… "I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else," I whispered.

Sam nodded. "That's true. It's better to have her here, where we can end this."I flinched. I didn't want Jacob or any of the rest of them trying to end Victoria. I glanced at Luke face he seemed still angry but had calmed slightly

"You'll be careful, right?" I asked, an audible lump in my throat.

The boys burst into loud hoots of amusement. Everyone laughed at me—except the girls who looked as concerned as her

"Food's ready," Emily announced then, and the strategic conversation was history. The guys hurried tosurround the table—which looked tiny and in danger of being crushed by them—and devoured thebuffet-sized pan of eggs Emily placed in their midst in record time. The girls leaned on the counters beside her watching with affectionate eyes at them.

I spent the day in La Push, the majority of it in Billy's house. He left a message on Charlie's phone and atthe station, and Charlie showed up around dinnertime with two pizzas. It was good he brought twolarges; Jacob ate one all by himself.

I saw Charlie eyeing the two of us suspiciously all night, especially the much-changed Jacob. He asked about the hair; Jacob shrugged and told him it was just more convenient.

I knew that as soon as Charlie and I were headed home, Jacob would take off—off to run around as a wolf, as he had done intermittently through the entire day. He and his brothers of sorts kept up a constantwatch, looking for some sign of Victoria's return. But since they'd chased her away from the hot springslast night—chased her halfway to Canada, according to Jacob—she'd yet to make another foray.

She had woke up feeling good...for the first time since _he_ left she thought maybe it was because she had her best friend back or maybe it was because of that boy Luke there was something about him that pulled her to him she had spent all day watching him out of the corner of her eye to her he was beautiful the way he moved like a panther and how he spoke freely and warm it made he warm and her heart had started to mend slightly

I turned turned to her clock seeing it was 7:33 and got out of her bed getting jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt out of her draws before going to the bathroom to take a shower As she turned the water on she thought of how to spend her day after school maybe go to Jakes or go to Emily and Sam seeing of Luke whould be there and get more information about him

I had spent her classes keeping my head down not talking to anyone everyone used to it left her alone even the teachers did not call her up anymore

I had gotton a trey and headed to the table she always sat by herself isolated from everyone

"Bella want to sit with me today"I turned to see Lily had said it the girl who Jake was dating looking at her hopingly holding her own trey

I turned to too my regular table where _they_ used to sit before turning to Lily and nodded surprising herself"sure"she said and noticed everyone was looking at them and blushed looking at her trey which was filled with a salad and water with a apple

"great uh...how about we sit outside its actually sunny today"Lily said who seemed to notice the stares aswell leading them out of the cafeteria,away from the stares and away from the whispers

They walked in silence before sitting down on a table and setting there trey on it

"are coming to Sam's and Emily after school"Lily said breaking the silence as she opened her own salad

"uh...I don't know am I allowed to I mean I'm a Vampire Girl after all"I chuckled weakly playing with her salad

"of cours your Jake best friend and Lu...I mean your not even a Vampire Girl anymore your a honoury wolf girl now"Lily said knowingly like she knew something she didn't

I smiled a little more and nodded"yeah I'll come so whats Luke like exactly"I trailed off as I started to blush as she noticed Lily smiling at her amused

"Luke is really nice and he's pretty fun to hang around he's the only one without a girlfriend"Lily said biting into her salad not looking at her face

I blushed but for some odd reason I felt pleased to hear that he didn't have a girlfriend that he was single.

"I'll pick you up if that's all right with you"Lily said looking up at her curiously

"Sure...thanks"I smiled at her she should get to know Lily since Jake dated her Knowing that he whould like it

"no problem I mean us wolf girls gotta stay together right"Lily grinned brightly before taking a sip of her water

"do you have any friends"I asked curious but was embarrassed as she said it Bluntly especially as Lily face fell

"uhh...I used to but when I started to date Jake they didnt like it to them there a gang on steroids so they me two options them or him and I chose Jake so they left me some friends they are huh"Lily smiled sadly at her

I smiled weakly it was somewhat like her how the cullens left her"you should forget about them"

Lily sighed nodding but looked at her meanfully"yeah those type of people aren't worth our time"before turning to her food

I looked at Lily understanding her message I shouldn't waste my time on the Cullens

They had found out that Lily had classes with her and happily talked to eachother getting weird looks from people to see Zombie Bella actually talking

I found out that Lily was the same age as me and had some of the same taste and were a little alike,like reading books and didn't like getting loads of money spent on her she had gotton closer to her thinking of her as friend and thought she was perfect for Jake they both had the same cheery attitude and when ever she talked about Jake she had gotton a dreamy look in her eye and whould speak of him in a love and adoration voice making her heart break at the look of love that past Lily face


	2. Imprint

She was on her way to La Push in Lily car as they talked freely the music playing in the background she was having fun with Lily to even notice the music which always reminded of_ him_

I was relieved to see Charlie happy with Lily and seeing her going out somewhere when she had came down to go Lily and Charlie were in a deep conversation about football it seemed Lily knew alot about the sport which made Charlie like her more

When I asked Lily about how she knew so much about the sport Lily had blushed and mumbled 'dad wanted a boy'

I also liked Lily car it wasn't flashy like _there's_ was it was like her truck but a five sweater and was blue it had character.

I had found out more about Lily as they talked,like she was into sports and loved anything with art and dance she also liked to take photographs she also did ballet when she was little but instead of hating it like I did she loved it she was also going to Washington State collage saying she couldn't be away from Jacob to much

When we stopped at Emily and Sam I was surprised it only felt like a couple of minutes since they were in the car

I got out of the car shutting the door and walked with Lily to the little but homey house the ground crunching as they walked and walked in without knocking like yesterday

As they walked in they immediately heard laughter and loud talking.

I followed Lily to the kitchen and watched as she walked to Jacob walking into his arms and and Jacob nuzzling her hair

I turned to the others ignoring the romantic gesture but as she turned she was greeted by a pair of slender arms around her waiste hugging her

"hey Bella it's great to see you again"Jade smiled softly before letting go and walking to Jared as he put a protective arm around her shoulders to which Jade snuggled into

"Hey Bella are you hungry"Emily asked as she served some sausages to Embry and Paul who grinned at her before stuffing there faces

"no but thanks"I smiled politely as her eyes searched around the room to Sam who stood there next to Emily looking at her with Paul who was stuffing his face his hand on Milly's thigh Embry had Susan snuggled next to him as she watched him eat with a amused and Jade and Jared were talking in low times there arms around eachother Lily was in Jakes arms who was stealing kisses here and there.

Than the last person in the room was Luke and for some reason I was relieved and happy to see his face her eyes trailing to his strong jaw high cheekbones and slightly large nose to his eyes that captivated her ever since she saw him

Her broken heart seemed to get lighter in his presence and she couldn't help but think of how gorgeous he was how she wanted brush her fingers thorough his soft looking hair-

No couldn't think like this she thought like this before about _him_ and all she could think was how _he_ left her damaged,breakable and fragile she wasn't anything _he_ told her that if she couldn't be enough for _him _how could she be enough for Luke

My heart stuttered to flutter and her pale cheeks turned red as Luke moved closer and closer to her before he was standing just a foot apart from her

"hi I'm Luke we haven't properly met "Luke said holding out his hand to me

I smiled nervously before shaking his warm hand happy to touch him some way"Bella"I said and I berated myself for saying just one syllable as I kept her eyes to the ground

"want to get out of here it's kinda crowded"Luke said softly making my eyes snap up and nodded biting my lip trying to hide a to be away from the romantic couples and even though I whouldnt admit I was also happy that we could be alone

We walked out not noticing the eyes that were watching us.

I noticed as we walked we kept getting closer and closer until we were touching and a slight thrill went through me and butterflies erupted in my stomach and rolled my eyes inwardly I was acting like girl with her first crush

"how does it feel to be on the secret of the Wolf Pack"Luke said looking at her seeing she was much shorter than his large and tall frame and wondered what it looked like to others a large, tall Native Boy waking next to a pail,small girl and her lips twitched

"uh it's nice... Knowing what going on when did you change"I asked looking at him from underneath my eyelashed shyly

"a little while ago maybe two months or three"Luke shrugged not at all worried about how and when he changed into a horse size wolf

"why did you guys change"I couldn't help but ask curiously I was interested was it because there age or was it something else

"what change into horse sized wolfes"Luke chuckled lightly seeming to find my queastion amusing

I giggled slightly"yeah how did a couple of normal boys change into horse sized"I said as I stopped giggling

Luke got a dark look on his face"well we start to change when we feel leeches around so when the Cullens came we started to change"he said in a clear voice making sure I whouldnt miss anything he said

I looked at him shocked"Well they obviously didn't know about what whould happen"I stated not believing they whould come here especially Carlisle and Esme knowing what whould happen to the children in La Push

Luke chuckled bitterly"they knew its not the first time they were around"as he looked right ahead not looking at me not seeming happy that I was defending _them_

I felt resentment about how they could come here knowing what whould happen because of there presence how could _they _be so selfish

"I can't believe they whould still come here knowing that"I murmured stunned and was suprised to hear in my own voice, anger

"lets talk about something else"Luke suggested clearly wanting to get of the talk about vampires

I nodded and smiled looking up at him having to crank my head to look up to his tall frame

"So who else knows about your guys furry little secret"I asked smirking slightly

"Well the Elders know and and the Imprints"Luke said but as he said imrints he spoke softer looking at her

"Who are the elders and what's a imprint"I asked curiously as I put my hands in the pockets of my jumper

"Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara Sr. And Billy."

"I thought Billy whould of been"I nodded to myself thinking of Jakes father who unfortunately was in a wheelchair

"and imprint"I trailed of noticing how he didn't go on and stopped talking

I looked at him and saw him take a deep breath looking nervous and twitchy

"A Imprint is when a wolf finds it soul mate,like love at first sight,but stronger much stronger you whould do anything for her as long as it makes her happy you imprint it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time,and you feel this pull towards her."Luke said stopping to look at me

"so all the couples in there,there all imprints"I asked looking into his eyes that looked so soulful looking into hers with softness

"yeah all of them"Luke nodded his head

"h-have you imprinted"I asked nearly choking it out my eyes darting to the ground and crossed her arms around her torso,her heart thumping loud in her chest,I waited for his answer,waiting for heartbreak I knew I whould have

"yeah"Luke whispered a slight smile on his face as I looked back at him before looking back to the ground biting my lip and felt tears gather in my eyes my heart smashed when I saw the love and adoration in his eyes and exhaled out a breath before looking back up forcing a smile

"who..."I trailed of looking over his shoulder trying not to look at his eyes.

But as she felt a warm hand on her chin forcing her to look at him her eyes found his and she felt like her breath was knocked out of her as she looked at him waiting for the painful answer

"It you Bella I Imprinted on you"Luke stated looking at her eyes

I gasped quietly my eyes widened looking at him shocked as she heard those words

I opened my mouth ready to talk knowing it was breathless keeping her eyes on his"Oh my god"


	3. Different

"You can't be serious"I choked out staring at him like he was crazy

And he was why whould he imprint on her the Vampire Girl, fragile,emotionally damaged was not a person for someone to love _he_ had been a fine example of that saying she wasn't good for him

She always knew that,always doubted that clumsy,normal and plain Bella could ever be with the Beutiful,mysterious and unormal like _him_

Luke didn't say anything instead just staring at her looking hurt at what she said to him

"it's true Bella"Luke whispered looking very seriously at her his eyes looking at her with so much love and adoration making her look down

"y-your lieing why whould you imprint on me...I'm not a loveable person"I stuttered the words out

"im not lieing i imprinted on you and you know it too you can feel it"Luke said crossing his arms infront of his bare chest making his biceps more pronounce

I looked at him before blushing my typical bright red blush as I noticed him smirking slightly as a admired him

I put my arms around my chest"why...why whould you imprint on me there's better girls..ones that can make you happy..."I whispered wincing every word I said felt like a stab in my heart

"no there no other girls like you your selfless,kind,smart and beautiful..."Luke said grabbing my arms gently making me look at him

"We don't have to be a romantical type of imprint..I could be like your friend or brother figure if you want anything that makes you happy"He said

I bit my lip as he said this did I want to contribute to the imprint the answer was yes just the thought of not being near him made her heart clench painfully

He said he could a friend she didnt that she had a close circle of friends Angela,Ben,Tyler and Eric.

Mike was her friend aswell but he obviously wanted more which she was not going to give

Jessica was her friend to but she was a gossiper who always seemed jealous of her for some reason and she was friends with Lauren who I despised

He a brother figure too but her feelings for Luke werent very brotherly

She thought about him constantly ever since she met him

How his hair whould feel if she put her fingers through his hair or how soft his lips looked like she had always blushed when she thought of that

"what if I don't want that type of relationship"I whispered raising my eyes to Luke's shyly

Luke look confused not understanding what I meant

I wet my lips before leaning up and grabbed on to his shoulders slowly leaning my head to his

Luke watched me not making a move he wasn't tense but he seemed to be waiting for what she was going to do

I took a steady breath before connecting my lips to his he was stiff at first but quickly leant into it more kissing her back

I kept my hands on his arms knowing I whouldnt be able to reach his shoulders even though he was leaning down

I gave him one more slow kiss before leaning back but stayed in his warm protective arms that surrounded me

She was thrilled at the kiss her heart was beating loud beating against her chest

It was,a sweet, slow kiss like the once she had seen in romance films she had watched with Renee but just without the rain

It was her first proper kiss

In her mind her kisses with _him_ weren't proper he was always pulling away in fear he whould kill her they only had pecked

And when they did actually kissed she had pushed it and he had stopped it saying she was not caring for her safety

She compared Luke's and _his_ kisses one aloud her to kiss while the other pushed her away

She looked at Luke they were different in every way

Hot and Cold,Soft and Hard,Tan and Pale,Funny and Serious and the big one was that Luke could age where _he _couldn't always staying at the age of seventeen and never ageing

She had always wanted to be turned into a vampire living eternally by _his _side all she wanted was him she didn't care about anything else

But now seeing want she was about to do she felt selfish she whould never see Charlie or Renee again or any of her school friends

Just because she was afraid of ageing more than _him_

But now in Luke's arms she didn't care she had newer possibilities she could still be friends with everyone,get married with her family there knowing she wouldn't get divorce since they were soul mates

Get old with Luke have a family and watch as they have there own be a grandmother.

Children she liked the thought having children with Luke something that whould have part of her and him inside of them

A boy with his father eyes and skin and hopefully his coordination,sporty and funny

Or maybe a girl with her brown eyes and Luke's hair,sweet and nice and liked to read like her

I blushed as my thought got ahead of me and looked at Luke who was grinning goofily he obviously liked the idea of not being a brotherly or friend figure

"so it's the boyfriend you want"Luke grinned down at me

"I don't think I could go back after I kissed you"I exhaled smiling up at him

"so we're boyfriend and girlfriend"I asked warily

"yeah but it'll be official on Saturday"Luke smirked moving his arms up and down hers warming her up more

"what..."I asked my eyebrow furrowed in confusion

"well we can't be just girlfriend and boyfriend like that I've got to take you on a date"Luke explained

"oh..."I trailed off

I had never been on a real date usually _he _took us to the meadow or to _his _house where they had no privacy

"if it bad-you don't have too...of corse I should of asked you"Luke started rambling looking like the real eighteen year old he really was and not a tough shape shifter that hunted vampires

"no it nice i whould love to go on a date with you"I quickly said laughing amused as she saw a tint of red creeping up his neck

"good"Luke said leaning down just as his lips were about to touch hers there was loud howl making Luke lean back and let go of her

"I have to go ill be back soon stay with Emily and the girls"Luke said kissing her forehead and running to the cover of trees in the forest

I sighed sadly as I watched him run off all I wanted to do was have him in my arms again but remembering what he said started to walk back to Emily's thinking of her soul mate

I walked into the lounge room seeing them all seating watching a movie

I noticed that without there other halfs next to them they looked slightly sad about not having them with them and wondered if she looked the same

"hey bella make your self comfy"Emily said moving to the other side of the couch so I could sit inbeteween Her and Millie who was eating a large cookie

"thanks"I whispered sitting down it was silent as they watched the movie not any of them were really paying attention

"does it always feel like this,like there's half of me gone,it is because of the imprint"I blurted out

They all turned to her looking shocked that she knew but quickly looked happy getting closer to her now ignoring the movie all together

"he told you"Susan said happily from her space next to Lily on the floor

"yeah it was quite a shock"I chuckled leaning up to sit straight

"yeah we know"Millie nodded as she crossed her legs

"It really depends on what your imprints like"Jade said looking at me curiously

"what are you"Emily asked not being pushy as she asked

"um he's taking me on a date on Saturday"I blushed

"oohh...sweet"Lily cooed as she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear

"well than that means you whould want them hold and touch you all the time"Emily stated

"and you get really territorial if a girl flirts with them or looks at them really"Jade said

"which happens all the time"Mille huffed scowling Making the othera look annoyed aswell

"and you get easily aroused with them"Lily blushed looking down

I looked at them all blushing very brightly and looked down aswell before snapping my head up to them looking horrified

"can they smell you know..."I trailed off horrified

"yeah but that's not the worst part it's when there in wolf form you have to worry"Susan said groaning

I looked around confused as I saw them all nod in a agreement

"I don't get it"I said

"well they can see eachothers thought in wolf wolf and they can't help it If they think of you and what you've done"Emily told her

"what!...so they can see me and Luke kiss now"I exclaimed

"you kissed"Susan squealed looking at me with wide eyes

"yeah it was great..."I trailed of as i replayed the kiss in my mind

"of you dont mind me asking how is it like to kiss a dead dude"Millie asked only to get looks from the others and her named hissed

"it's alright uh we didn't do much it just a peck really"I said

I was expecting the hole in my heart to hurt but it didn't not even thinking of _him _hurted me

I smiled relieved maybe she was getting over _him_ than she could give her whole heart to Luke without the wounds _he_ left on it

It was easy conversation from than on they told her what it was like to be a wolf girl which she was now being the imprint of Luke

She learnt everything about them all and at the end of it they were much closer

But I was closer to Lily though I noticed maybe it had to do with the fact that she dated her best friend or that they went to the same school

She had found out the love triangle with Leah,Sam and Emily and although she pitied Leah she didn't hate Emily or Sam knowing the full affects of the imprint and how they couldn't fight it whould only hurt them

She now knew there personality and was happy to see that they seemed relaxed around her

Emily was the mother hen as she cooked for everyone and was warm and welcoming and seemed to keep the boy in lines

Millie had a laid back and care free attitude and was really funny making me having stitches from laughter and seemed very loyal and straight forward

She had told her how Paul imprinted on her it wasn't quick like hers was Millie saying she thought Paul to be arrogant bully but as she started to get to know him fell in love

Jade was sweet and caring and had a relaxing aura around her she was smart and liked to read books aswell and was stubborn as a mule

She had been best friends with Jared and when he had came back from being away she had gone up to him and demanded why he had ignored her and when Jared looked up to her to say they couldn't be friends he had imprinted on her

Susan seemed very bubbly and happy person but slightly shy and had been slightly at first before she got into the conversation and didn't seem shy at all

Embry had imprinted on her when he had been trying to get pass her older sister who had a crush on Embry and she had walked past and imprinted on her making her sister not like her much but Susan didn't seem to care saying Susan older sister didn't like her in the first place

I had laughed when Lily told me about her and Jakes imprint saying he had imprinted when she had been trying to escape a awful date she a left her original date to have dinner with him and when he told her everything she had threw a wrench at him and yelled that he took to many steriods making his brain go weird

Just as they were explaining how much the wolf pack ate Susan sat straighter and brightened as Embry walked through the door but dropped as Susan saw him lookin grim

"what wrong"Emily exclaimed standing up followed by the rest of the girls

"Quil phased"Embry said without emotion in his voice


	4. Choice

It was silent as those words past Embry's lips each girl sad and upset to see another boy phase his life now all about hunting wolves and protecting the people in La was no more a care free teenager but a fierce protecter from vampires

I remembered Quil as the flirty and bulky boy she had met when she went to see Jake whould he be the same he whould of course be more muscular and stronger but his personality whould it be the same or whould it to change with his transformation like Embry and Jake did

I watched as Susan got up slowly from her spot on the floor to comfort Embry whose stance was rigid and tense slowly but surly relaxed at the touch of Susan his eyes still held sadness looking to the floor

"I'll go get some cut offs"Emily said breaking the silence as she got up from the couch sighing and walking up the staires disappearing from the view

"I'll get the scissors"Lily murmered her eyes downcast as she shuffled into the kitchen dragging her feet

I followed not wanting to watch Embry the boy who was always nice and welcoming to her be so sad

"why do you need the scissors"I asked curiously as I leant on the counter beside Lily who had gotton a pair of scissors out of the draws

"When the boys phase into there wolf forms they all had to get there hair cut because there fur whould be to thick and long,Quil won't have much to cut since he had shorter hair than the other boys"Lily said glancing up at me

"what does Luke look like as a wolf"I asked curious I knew what the others looked like after they saved her from Laurent when she went to the meadow

"uhhh he's the most noticeable I'll tell you that but for what he looks like you have to wait like every other girl did"Lily smiled mischievously at me

I pouted slightly I wanted to know at he looked like in his wolf form whould he be the same warm and comforting like he was when he was human or whould she be scared

She knew she whouldnt be really scared after all he was her soul mate and she had been spending time with them she nearly forgot about what they were and what they did just like she did with _them_

"were going now"Susan said followed by Jade and Millie who had car keys in her hand

"why"I asked confused looking to them even though she had only actually met them for a couple of hours she knew they were very close to Embry,Jared and Paul and knew they whould want to be to them when they came back

"the boys don't like imprints near new wolves they say it's to dangerous with there new short tempers"Millie shrugged as she wrapped a scarf around her neck

"they be to worried for our safety that they won't pay much attention to Quil"Jade said as she pulled a thick jumper on which seemed to swallow her top part of her body

"by Bella, bye Lily"Susan said as she walked out followed by Millie and Jade who waved goodbye

"that whould mean we should get going too"Lily said as she put the scissors on the bench and walked out of the kitchen

"what time is"I asked curious as I followed Lily and put on my orange jacket and gloves

"about four"Lily said as she looked to the clock that ticked on the wall behind them

"do you want to have dinner with me and Charlie"I asked nervously"if it alright with you"I quickly said blushing

"sure my parents wont mind"Lily smiled as she grabbed my hand pulling me out the door quickly

The gravel crunching underneath there feet as they walked to her blue car that was parked a small way from the house

"will your dad be alright with me being there"Lily asked as she drove in to my driveway the light were off and I couldn't see a police cruiser so Charlie mustn't of been there and was still at work

"yeah he'll...properly be relieved that I'm actually socialising"I chuckled as I got out of the car shutting the door slowly and walked up the path making sure not slid or trip on the icy ground

"good I don't want feel like I'm intruding"Lily said her breathing coming out in smoke because of the chilly air as she rubbed her hands to keep them warm

"your not and it'll be nice having a friend who can actually eat"I said opening the door as it creaked from old age

I stumbled in the dark before before finding the switch for the light and flicked it up making the room light up and the darkness disappear

"so this is my home"I said raising my arms up looking to Lily who was looking at everything curiously

"it's nice it has a homey feeling"Lily nodded smiling before turning to me as she took of her jacket leaving her in a long sleeve light blue t shirt that hugged her slender frame

"thanks"I smiled pleased and blushed slightly"uh what do you want for dinner I didn't really think for what to cook"I asked awkwardly playing with my dark brown hair that sat on my shoulders

"oh I love making food it properly come from my family I'm half Spanish from my mums side"Lily said following me into the kitchen

"so your a Latina"I stated getting the some knifes and forks out followed by the cutting board

"yep dad always jokes thats we're me and mum get our attitude from,from being Spanish,so do you have any spices"Lily asked looking around in the kitchen her her lips pursed

"yeah in the cupboard what you making"I asked curious as I pointed to the cuboards to which Lily smiled and opened moving others contents looking for the spices

"it's a family legacy only the female side know how to make it so it's out little secret not like any of the males could cook though"Lily said jokingly as she closed the cupboard doors the spices securely in her hand

"I know what you mean Charlie can't cook to save his life I don't know how he lived without me"I laughed as I leant on the table watching Lily take out pots and pans and meat out of the fridge

Lily turned to me frowning slightly her back to the food crossing her arms"I know it's not any of my business... but why do you call your dad Charlie"Lily asked looking at curiously

I lookd at Lily confused and bit my lip furrowing my eyebrows"I don't know...I guess I never knew him that much really...I mean I call my mum Renae I guess I never had a problem with it"I said shrugging my shoulders

"well think how your dad will feel if he ever found out you call him Charlie and not dad and one day your not going to be here your going to have your own family,your own life...I'm just saying make it count now have the daughter and father relationship from what I heard from Jake your Dads a pretty good guy...you should count yourself lucky some girls don't have dads like that"Lily said before turning back to the food keeping her back to me

"...your right..."I whispered not knowing if she heard me or not but when Lily turned back to me smiling slightly I knew she heard

Lily was right I was lucky to Charlie for dad he had always been there for me even when I went into depression had those awful nightmares he whould always be beside me I felt awful that I didn't spend time with Charlie instead going with _him_ and basically ignoring Charlie presence

I guessed it was time for me to acknowledge him more than I did before and show how much I did appreciate him for being there for me.

They were just setting the plates on the table when they heard the door open and the heavy footsteps that were coming into the kitchen

"smells great Bells I'm star-"Charlie said but stopped and blushed as he noticed the extra person in the room

"Hi Charlie"Lily waved cheerfully holding in a laugh now knowing we're Bella got her blush from

"oh hey Lily didnt know youd be here"Charlie mumbled the redness in his cheeks slightly decreasing

"oh I asked if she wanted to stay for dinner...if that all right with you Dad"I said shifting my feet looking at him he seemed stumped when I called him that usually I didn't call him dad that much and when I usually did I already had started to say Charlie

"oh it's alright Bells I'm happy you've got a new friend"Charlie grinned seeming pleased as he sat down taking his belt off

"It really does smell good Bells"Charlie said as he put some of the spicy sauce on the chicken

"oh I didn't make it, it was all Lily"I protested quickly not wanting to take all of all of Lily work

"oh...well it looks great Lily"Charlie said to the blushing but pleased Lily

"thanks it's a old family recipe"Lily smiled putting some vegetable on her plate

"maybe I'll steal it"Charlie said as piled more food on to his plate happily

"you'll properly just burn the house down trying to cook Dad"I teased Charlie seemed shocked that I was joking before grinning happily at me

It was a nice dinner that had no silence but instead laughter and talking Charlie seemed pleased that I acted more alive rather than my usual zombie state

"so have any plans for the weekend girls"Charlie asked as he took a mouth full of water

I looked at him shocked I had forgotten that it was the weekend in my zombie state I never really realised when the days went by having no plans rather than sulking and looking out my bedroom window or hanging out with Jake in his garage

"oh uh..."I trailed of not knowing what I was going to do should I hang out with the wolf pack and the imprints or spend the day at home cleaning or doing the laundry

"oh me and Bella are going shopping tomorrow and I was going to ask if she wanted to sleep over at my house on Saturday and hang out on Sunday"Lily said turning to me

I looked at her it whould be nice to hang out with Lily they were getting close but she didn't know about shopping whould she be crazy making her put clothes on like a_ Alice _did she also wanted to spend time with Luke and wasnt Saturday suppose to be there first date

"uh...sure"I said nodding looking at curiously I did tell her that I was going on a date with Luke on Saturday why whould she want to spend a day with her knowing that but I knew Lily was up to something when she winked at me

I was at the door with Lily as she put on her light green jacket Lily flipped her hair out of her jacket Lily turned hugging me

"I'll be here at 9:30 so we can go shopping than we can get you ready for your date with Luke he's picking you up at 7:00 Sam letting him go but you won't see him on Sunday there suppose to be looking after Quil so your lucky"Lily said whispering incase Charlie could here but I doubted since he was listening attentively to a football match on the T.V

"oh...how long are they watching Quil"I asked wanting to know how long I whould not be able to see Luke or the others but especially Luke

"about three days but don't worry he'll properly come to your house at night to check on you like the other boys do they take turns checking on there imprints"Lily assured me soothingly touching my shoulders I nodded smiling happy to at least know I'll see him

"bye Bella"Lily said softly before turning to the doorway of the loungeroom "goodnight Charlie"Lily yelled

"goodnight"I heard Charlie yelled back Lily turned to me one more time smiling before walking out the door I shut the door listening to Lily car turn down the street

I was in my bed nothing but the silence and darkness to surround me thinking

Although she had kissed Luke and had agreed to be his girlfriend and now held half of her heart she couldn't help but think about the other person who had and still did have her others half _Edward _she had to decide quickly who she wanted whould she still pinn and hope that her god whould come back or whould she give Luke her angel the person who was mending her heart,saving her from the numbness and darkness she was so deeply in

god or angel she had to pick it was her choice and hers alone

_Edward _he was perfection in every word they could never be equals until she was turned something _he _did not want

Luke they could be equals although he could shift into a horse sized wolf who killed vampires he could still do normal human things he like go out some place and not fear about drinking someone dry of there blood he could stutter and blush like me,he could ramble like he did when he asked her out

_Edward _wasn't here to have a future with her to spend eternity together

Luke was here she could have a nice future with him have children warch her own children have there own families and she didn't care if she was old and weathered as long as it was with him,as long as he was beside her she didn't care

She closed her eyes letting sleep take her instead of dreaming about the bronze head god she dreamed of a pack of large wolves all of different colours running in the woods and raising there mouths in the air howling to the moon together sounding daunting but to her it was music...


End file.
